


In the Lamplight

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character, trans chihiro au, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: Two horny college kids get frisky





	In the Lamplight

**Author's Note:**

> Though I don't believe canon chihiro is female, this au is amazing
> 
> Sorry not sorry about punctuation, better a full fic than perfectionism

Chimondo make out on mondos bed

Both getting into it, mondo asks to touch chihiro, who lets his hand under her jacket, thumbing the hem of her shirt, skin against skin

Mondo slowly kissing down her jaw to her neck

Umm, mondo?

Yeah?

Want you, umm don't mark, u-uh, under here please

Huh?

I, where your hands are

O-oh, sure

She reclines on the bed, much to the shock of a flushed mondo

I, yeah

She nods, looking away but unbuttoning her jacket and shirt

Mondo takes a breather until she's done, shirt hanging by the top two buttons as she huffs, flustered and excited

She climbs back into his lap, kissing him hard before raising herself on her knees

His hands wrap around her ribs to steady and he drinks in her gasp before ducking to kiss where her abs would start

She jumps but clings to his head tighter

He sucks a mark, feeling something half familiar bump his middle, and she whines

Chi?

M-mondo, I'm so, f-freaking turned on

He swallows, face aflame

W-want some help with that?

Holy crap yes, please please

He perks up at her enthusiasm, but pauses

How would be... ok? Like, wanna rub or should I touch-?

Her hands move to his shoulders, fisting the straps of his undershirt

Wanna...

She pauses to swallow, attempting to gather thoughts swirling in hormone soup

You can touch, just... m'embarrassed

I'll hold up your skirt? And touch you under?

Y-yeah, ok

Lean on me, let me know what's good

Uh-huh

He traces up her thigh and she chokes out a breath

Chi?

S-so good, hurry

He pulls down her shorts and underwear in one motion, practiced on himself but new with a partner 

He strokes her mid thigh before feeling for new territory, hopeful to please even as his own reacts like the need now in his hand 

I'll start slow, tell me what you need

She sighs loudly into his shoulder, grip unfaltering 

Th-the tip!

Yeah, atta girl, good girl, tell me how to go

He strokes a circular pattern on wet skin and she keens

M-mondo! I'm close! So close!

Before he can admit he is too, warmth hits his shirt and she moans

He moves all but one finger of his dry hand to hold her side again 

He discreetly wipes his hand into his shirt as she mumbles strings of numbers into his neck

You come math too?

She chuckles at his amused disbelief 

Sometimes. 

You really are full of surprises. 

Yeah, you too. Uh, mondo?

Huh?

Want help with yours?


End file.
